


Hair Ties

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hair, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Victor, VictUuri, Victuri, Yaoi, hair ties, victuuri drabble, victuuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: During a practice Yuuri's hair gets in his eyes and Viktor ties up Yuuri's hair.(Victuuri Drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little drabble of my headcanon. Yuuri grows out his hair and Viktor always has a hair tie on hand for him.

"That's it Yuuri, now come around..." Viktor called out as he stood in the middle of the ice watching Yuuru skate. They had started working on a new program for Yuuri, it was one of the most technical performances that he had never done. 

There had been a few changes since Viktor started coaching Yuuri. Yuuri had moved to Russia with Viktor, they adopted a new puppy and called it Anna, they moved apartments, but one of Viktor's favourite changes was the fact Yuuri had started to grow his hair out. Viktor would ask him why he decided to grow it out, Yuuri would normally reply with that he cannot be bothered to book an appointment at the hair dressers, and actually show up. With that, Viktor soon developed the habit of having a hair tie on his wrist for Yuuri's sake. Yuuri would normally have a hair tie on his wrist but he would normally lose the hair tie, so Viktor decided to start having one on him for Yuuri, as they were almost never a part. 

Yuuri did a triple axel, but as he turned his hair whipped him in the face. Yuuri as been getting away with having to tie up his hair for practice, but it has gotten to the point where his hair was long enough it hit him in the face. When Yuuri landed, it was a bit wobbly as he still had hair in his face. Viktor was certain that Yuuri was going to fall over, and was prepared to skate over to him and help him, but too Viktor's surprise, Yuuri caught himself and managed to stay up right. 

"That it why I told you to tie up your hair this morning.' Viktor scolded as he skated over to Yuuri.

"I would of but I couldn't find a hair tie." Yuuri said as he looked up at Viktor. 

Viktor sighed and went around behind Yuuri and started to gather up his hair. "You could've asked me, I always have a hair tie on me." Viktor sighed as he started to tie up Yuuri's hair. 

"Thanks." Yuuri smiled at Viktor. 

Viktor bent down and gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips. "Your welcome, now back to your triple axel."


End file.
